REINKARNASI
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Aku tau aku bukan appa yang baik untukmu. Tapi entah mengapa, kini aku merasa terlalu menyayangimu, tidak…. tapi lebih tepatnya aku terlalu mencintaimu tak peduli status yang kita berdua miliki. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku lagi. Aku memang salah karena mencintai putraku sendiri. TAORIS. INCEST. Pedho!Kris
1. PROLOG

REINKARNASI

Tittle : Reinkarnasi

Cast : Taoris

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : M

Warning : Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC, incest, pedho

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Pasti daddy tak pernah menyangka kalau aku adalah masa lalunya. Aku adalah Huang Zi Tao bukan Wu Zi Tao, karena sampai mati pun aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Bahkan aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani mengambilmu dari sisiku, bahkan meskipun ia berstatus sebagai umma ku.

.

.

.

KRIS POV

Akhirnya hari yang aku nanti-nanti pun tiba. Hari ini tepat hari jadi ku dengan kekasih yang amat sangat aku cintai, Huang Zi Tao. Kami telah berpacaran selama 4 tahun, dan pada hari ini aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Okey, aku tau kalau mungkin ini terlalu dini untuk anak seusia kami. Aku bahkan baru saja lulus dari high school sebulan yang lalu, sedangkan Tao sendiri baru berada pada tingkat satu High School. Tapi apa salah nya kalau aku ingin mengikat namja chinguku itu dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan?

Semuanya telah aku siapkan matang-matang, kedua orang tuaku sedang sibuk berbincang dengan kedua orang tua Tao. Tao sendiri sedari tadi masih belum pulang dari tempat lesnya.

"Wu Fan chaggy, tidak usah khawatir. Percayalah pada tante, Zi Tao pasti sebentar lagi akan pulang." Nyonya Huang, ibu dari Tao terus meyakinkan aku agar aku tidak merasa khawatir dengan jalannya lamaran ini. Tapi entah mengapa, sedari tadi perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada calon istri ku.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung bergegas membukakan pintu yang aku kira adalah Tao. Betapa kagetnya aku saat si pengetuk pintu itu ternyata adalah Jessica noona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya padanya dengan nada yang amat sangat dingin. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu berusaha menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Tao.

"Jangan kasar pada calon istrimu, Kris!" cuih… calon istri bagaimana? Calon istriku hanyalah Huang Zi Tao seorang, tak ada yang lain. Lagi pula apa rencana yeoja ini selanjutnya untuk memisahkan ku dan Tao.

"Siapa yang datang Wufan?" tanya umma Tao padaku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa ahjumma." Jawabku dengan masih memasang wajah sinis untuk yeoja tak tau diri ini.

"Apakah anda umma dari namja yang telah merebut appa dari anakku?" Ya Tuhan! Ahjumma, aku mohon jangan dengarkan yeoja brengsek ini.

"Apa maksudmu aggashi?" kali ini umma ikut bertanya maksud dari kedatangan yeoja yang selalu saja mengejarku meskipun ia tau kalau aku telah memiliki Tao. Apa kali ini ia ingin menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Tao?

"Maaf nyonya Wu, tetapi anak anda, Wu Yi Fan telah memiliki seorang aegya dari saya. Atau lebih mudahnya, saya tengah mengandung cucu anda."

"MWOOO?" sontak aku dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun kaget.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura kaget Kris. Saat kelulusan waktu itu, kau meniduriku di appartement ku. Dan inilah hasilnya, usia kandunganku telah mencapai minggu ke empat."

"Apa itu benar Kris? Jelaskan pada umma!" aku berusaha mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Memang benar aku telah tidur dengan yeoja ini tapi saat itu ia menjebakku, ia sengaja menaruh obat perangsang dalam minumanku lalu memperkosaku. Jadi disini aku adalah korbannya.

"Ia memperkosaku saat itu umma! Dan bayi yang ia kandung pasti bukan anakku!"

"Apa maksudmu Kris? Saat itu kita berdua sama-sama menikmatinya. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau anak yang ada di rahimku ini adalah anakmu. Aku bukan yeoja murahan yang tidur dengan banyak namja, aku hanya pernah melakukan itu sekali dan itu denganmu Kris!"

"Tidak! Ini pasti hanya salah satu rencanamu untuk menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Tao kan?" bentakku. Maaf saja, tapi aku tak mudah tertipu dengan tipuannya kali ini.

"Ini surat dokter yang menyatakan kalau aku tengah mengandung." Apa-apaan yeoja ini? Ia memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisikan secarik kertas yang memberitahukan bahwa dirinya memang positive sedang mengandung.

"Maafkan kalau kedatanganku hanya menghancurkan semuanya. Tadi aku mendatangi rumahmu Kris, tapi pembantumu bilang kau dan kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi ke rumah Tao. Jadi terpaksa aku datang kemari karena aku hanya meminta pertanggung jawabanmu atas anak yang tengah aku kandung ini."

"Gugurkan saja kalau begitu!" aku melihat Jessica noona sedang berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, entah mengapa aku tak melihat sedikitpun kebohongan maupun niat jahat dari wajahnya.

"Maaf Kris, tapi aku tak bisa. Kau boleh membunuhku asal jangan bunuh anak ini. Aku mohon nikahi aku setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir, lalu kau boleh menceraikan aku dan menikah dengan Tao. Aku hanya ingin anak ini memiliki akte kelahiran dari umma dan appa kandungnya."

"Aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk bersikap jantan Kris. Nikahi dia sebagai tanggung jawabmu!"

"Tapi Appa…"

"Nikahi dia gege!"

Astaga! Aku mendengar suara Tao. Apa ia mendengar semua percakapan kami tadi? Ya, ia pasti mendengar semuanya. Terlihat dari kedua pipi chubby nya yang telah basah oleh air mata karena diriku.

"Tao…. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Tao!" aku pun berusaha mengejar Tao yang terus berlari menghindar dariku. Bodoh kau Kris! Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat Tao menangis?

Saat aku hampir berhasil mendekatinya, ternyata semua kekhawatiranku di awal tadi telah terbukti. Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menghempaskan jauh tubuh indahnya. Semua berjalan terlalu cepat, Tuhan terlalu cepat mengambil nyawanya. Tuhan tak membiarkan Tao ku merasa kesakitan terlalu lama. Tubuhku tak dapat aku gerakkan, aku hanya terdiam mematung di pinggir jalan tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya melihat semua orang berlarian kearah Tao ku, aku hanya mendengar teriakan histeris orang-orang yang melihat keadaan Tao ku, aku hanya dapat merasakan pelukan umma yang terus menyuruhku untuk tenang. Aku merasa kalau tubuhku kini begitu kaku, aku bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan malaikatku.

Kris POV END

.

* * *

.

NORMAL POV

Di sebuah gereja, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi dan hanya menatap datar ke depan. Sedangkan seorang yeoja disampingnya terus tersenyum miris melihat wajah sang namja.

"Apakah anda Wu Yi Fan, bersedia mendampingi Jung Jessica dalam keadaan apapun baik suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Kris dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Apakah anda Jung Jessica, bersedia mendampingi Wu Yi Fan dalam keadaan apapun baik suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Kali ini yeoja tersebut menitikkan air matanya sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit karena kehamilannya yang telah memasuki bulan ke tiga.

.

* * *

.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Jessica pada Kris yang pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek! Terserah aku mau melakukan apapun. Toh aku menikahimu hanya demi akte dari benda busuk yang ada di perutmu itu!" bentak Kris.

"Jaga bicaramu tuan Wu! Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan hina anakku! Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah darah dagingmu sendiri." kata Jessica dengan diiringi air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia tau kalau ia sangat pantas di benci oleh suaminya sendiri. Memang ia yang salah, pada awalnya memang ia menjebak Kris untuk tidur dengannya tapi ia tak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya hal tersebut membuat ia harus mengandung anak Kris.

"Aku tak peduli!" Kris pun mendorong tubuh Jessica sampai menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Jessica yang kini mengerang kesakitan sambil terus memegangi perutnya, Kris terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

.

* * *

.

Tak disangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini Jessica tengah berjuang untuk kehadiran putranya ke dunia. Ia berjuang sendiri tanpa di temani sang suami. Nyonya Wu berdiri dengan cemas di depan ruangan tempat menantunya tengah berjuang melawan maut sambil mengutak atik handphone nya dengan cemas.

"Anak bodoh! Kenapa tak kau angkat teleponnya? Aduuuuh… bagaimana ini?" bingung nyonya Wu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan tempat Jessica melahirkan. Seulas senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari bibir yeoja paruh baya ini.

"Dokter, dimana cucu saya?" tanya nyonya Wu pada sang dokter yang menangani persalinan anaknya.

"Cucu ibu sedang dibersihkan oleh suster didalam. Maaf, apakah anda ibu dari pasien?"

"Iya dokter saya mertuanya, apa saya boleh menemui menantu saya?"

"Maaf nyonya, tetapi menantu anda mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kelahiran cucu anda."

Tak berselang lama, Kris pun datang dengan santainya. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa ia tak perlu repot-repot menceraikan sang istri untuk berpisah dengannya.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi? Apa semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Kris enteng.

PLAK…

Nyonya Wu sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia tak habis pikir kalau anaknya sejahat itu pada istrinya. Ia tahu kalau Kris memang tak pernah mencintai menantunya itu, tapi setidaknya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendampingi istrinya melahirkan darah dagingnya.

"Pergi kemana kau? Umma tau kalau di kantor sedang tak ada meeting. Setidaknya jaga istri dan anakmu!" bentak umma Kris.

"Kenapa umma marah padaku? Dari awal aku memang tak pernah menginginkan kehadiran yeoja brengsek itu, apalagi benda sialan yang ia bawa di perutnya itu!"

PLAK….

"Dia istri dan anakmu Kris!" Kris yang di bentak oleh ummanya sendiri masih terus memasang wajah dingin seolah tak peduli dengan apapun.

"Terserah umma, setidaknya aku akan menceraikannya dan membuang jauh-jauh yeoja itu dan anaknya."

"Anak bodoh, kau tak perlu repot-repot menceraikan istrimu. Jessica telah mengorbankan dirinya demi anakmu, anak yang tak pernah kau inginkan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya karena ia lah yang telah menyebabkan Tao ku pergi."

"Itu kecelakaan Kris! Mulai sekarang, umma tak peduli lagi apa yang ingin kau perbuat. Umma dan appa akan kembali ke Kanada." Kata nyonya Wu yang hanya mampu menatap kesal ke arah anaknya yang begitu dingin.

"Aku ikut umma."

"Tidak bisa, mulai sekarang semua perusahaan yang ada di Korea adalah tanggung jawabmu. Oh ya, jangan lupa Kris, kau sudah memiliki tanggung jawab seorang anak yang harus kau besarkan dan jaga. Arraseo?" jelas nyonya Wu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga benda sialan itu?" protes Kris. Ia tak terima bila harus menadi single parent di usianya yang masih 18 tahun untuk anak yang ia anggap benda yang telah membuat Tao meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah anakmu. Jaga dia dengan baik, umma akan memantau perkembangannya dari Kanada dan umma akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi mu setahun sekali." ucap nyonya Wu lalu meninggalkan Kris yang terpaku sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

5 tahun kemudian

"Daddy! Daddy bangun! Tao halus kecekolah." Teriak seorang namja kecil sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh appa nya yang masih terlelap tidur didalam selimut.

"Apa peduliku hah? Sana pergi dengan tuan Park saja!" jawab sang ayah kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Tuan palk cibuk daddy, lagi pula ini hali peltama Tao macuk cekolah. Tao ingin daddy yang mengantal Tao." Kata namja kecil itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku masih ngantuk, bodoh. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Tubuh Tao mulai bergetar karena menahan tangisannya. Ia sedih karena ia tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari sang ayah, tak seperti temannya yang selalu membanggakan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memperhatikan mereka.

"Hiks… daddy jahat! Tao akan adukan daddy ke halmoni. Tao benci daddy!" mendengar teriakan anaknya, entah mengapa malah mengingatkan Kris pada Tao kekasihnhya dulu.

.

* * *

FLASH BACK

"Gege…. Tao minta maaf ne? Tao tadi ada jam tambahan dari songsaenim." Rajuk seorang namja manis kepada namjachingu nya yang sedang mengambek.

"…."

"Yack! Gege… jawab Tao. Kenapa diam saja?"

"…" Kris masih bungkam pada Tao. Ia hanya ingin member pelajaran pada kekasihnya agar tak datang terlambat lagi saat mereka berkencan.

"Hiks… gege jahat! Tao benci gege!" teriak Tao meninggalkan Kris yang merasa bersalah telah mendiamkan kekasih nya.

FLASH BACK END

.

* * *

"Taoie… daddy minta maaf, Taoie marah sama daddy eum?" tanya Kris menghampiri anaknya yang terbaring tengkurap di kasur panda nya sambil terisak pelan.

"Itu daddy cudah tau kalau Tao malah. Kenapa macih beltanya?" Yang ini sifat Tao kecil pasti menurun dari sang ayah.

"Haaaah… daddy kan Cuma bertanya. Apa tidak boleh?" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya menghadapi sifat dingin anaknya yang menurun darinya.

"Tidak boleh! Bicakah daddy pelgi dali cini, jangan mengganggu Tao." Ucap Tao menusuk hati Kris. Mungkin ini balasan dari Tao karena dulu ia juga bersikap seperti ini pada Jessica.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu daddy pergi saja dengan Lay. Daddy akan membelikan boneka yang besar untuk Lay saja." mendengar hal tersebut, Tao langsung beranjak dan menatap kesal ayahnya. Ia paling tidak suka kalau ayahnya terlalu memperhatikan tetangganya itu.

"Waeyo Tao?" tanya Kris sok innocent.

"Daddy tak boleh pelgi dengan Lay gege, daddy cuma boleh beliin boneka Tao caja." Kata Tao dengan keras. Sepertinya Tao lebih mirip dengan Kris dibanding dengan Jessica.

"Kalau Tao mau boneka, Tao harus memaafkan daddy." Ucap Kris sambil membawa Tao dalam gendongannya.

"Oke, Tao telpakca memaafkan daddy." Jawab Tao dingin.

"Mwo? Terpaksa?" kaget Kris sambil menoyor kepala anaknya satu-satunya.

"Yack! Daddy pabo, kenapa memukul kepala Tao?" marah Tao tak terima dengan pukulan ayahnya. Ia pun berusaha membalas pukulan Kris, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai. Tao meronta-ronta di gendongan Kris yang tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat anaknya kesal.

Para maid yang melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak ini hanya mampu menahan tawanya karena takut mendapat bentakan dari Kris dan Tao.

"Sekarang Tao harus mandi kalau tidak mau telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah." Kata Kris sambil menurunkan anaknya yang terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak berhasil membalas pukulan ayahnya.

"Tao tidak mau mandi dan Tao tidak mau cekolah. Hali ini Tao mau main cepuasnya cama daddy." Ucap Tao manja.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, daddy janji akan menemani Tao jalan-jalan. Okey?"

"Okey, tapi Tao mau dimandiin daddy, diantel cekolah daddy, telus di tungguin cama daddy. Bagaimana?"

"Eeeeeeh… baiklah, khusus hari ini daddy akan memandikan Tao, mengantar Tao sekolah, menunggui Tao di sekolah, lalu pergi ke Lotte World berdua dengan anak daddy yang jelek ini." Jawab Kris sambil mengacak surai hitam milik anak semata wayangnya.

"Aiiiiish… jangan belantakin lambut Tao! Tao nggak jelek daddy, daddy tuh yang jelek." Balas Tao yang terima di bilang jelek oleh ayahnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang daddy akan memandikanmu babby." Kris pun menggendong anaknya menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Kris tak menyangka kalau ia dapat menerima kehadiran anaknya itu. Saat melihat anaknya untuk pertama kali, entah mengapa ia selalu menganggap Tao kecilnya adalah Tao kekasihnya dulu. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Kris menamai anaknya Wu Zi Tao.

.

.

.

Still Prolog

TBC or END

* * *

Ini ff syukuran saya karena akhirnya saya lolos seleksi beasiswa pertukaran pelajar di Qingdao university. Terima kasih sama semua orang yang udah mendoakan saya #terharu

Mungkin ini juga menjadi ff perpisahan karena rencana nya Mei nanti saya sudah berangkat kesana.

Saya butuh review kalian untuk menentukan ff ini layak untuk dilanjutkan apa nggak.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


	2. Chapter 1

REINKARNASI

Cast : TaoRis

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, drama

Warning : NC, typho(s), OOC, Pasaran, Gaje, aneh, INCEST, PEDHO

Disclaimer : Cast milikdirimerekamasing-masing, tapiffiniseratuspersenmilik author

Summary : Aku tau aku bukan appa yang baik untukmu. Aku bahkan menyia-nyiakanmu dan menyebutmu benda sialan yang telah menyebabkan kekasihku mati. Tapi entah mengapa, kini aku merasa terlalu menyayangimu, tidak…. tapi lebih tepatnya aku terlalu mencintaimu tak peduli status yang kita berdua miliki. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku lagi. Wu Zi Tao hanyamilik Wu Yi Fan seorang. Aku tau aku sangat berdosa, karena aku mencintai putra kandungku sendiri.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Daddy, Tao mau pelmen kapas!~" seorang namja kecil terlihat merengek-rengek kepada ayahnya sambil terus menunjuk sebuah toko kecil yang menjual permen kapas.

"Baiklah chaggy, kau mau yang rasa apa eum?" jawab sang appa sambil menggandeng tangan putranya menuju toko permen kapas tersebut.

"Tao mau yang cetobeli dad." Kata namja kecil tadi antusias.

Sekarang Tao dan Kris sedang berjalan-jalan di Lotte World untuk memenuhi janji Kris pada anaknya tersebut. Tao sangat gembira karena daddy nya termasuk orang sibuk yang selalu saja mengurusi pekerjaannya tanpa menyisakan waktu untuk bermain bersama Tao. Sedangkan sang appa aka Kris merasa sangat lelah karena harus mengikuti anaknya kesana kemari. Tapi meskipun lelah, Kris merasa sangat bahagia karena ia bisa menikmati seharian penuh dengan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Kini Kris dan aeggyanya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di tempat bermain tadi. Tao sedang asyik memakan permen kapas yang daddy nya belikan tadi. Ia makan dengan semangatnya karena Tao amat sangat suka hal-hal yang manis seperti permen kapas. Saking semangatnya, permen kapas yang ia makan menjadi belepotan pada sekitar bibirnya. Tanpa Tao kecil sadari, sedari tadi sang appa terus mengawasinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah pandangan miris dengan sifat anaknya, pandangan gemas dengan raut wajah anaknya, ataukah malah pandangan nafsu yang diberikan oleh seorang namja kepada kekasihnya yang memiliki kadar keimutan yang sangat tinggi?

"Taoie~ kalau makan pelan-pelan ne! nanti kalauTaoie tersedak bagaimana eum?" kata Kris menasihati putranya.

"Aniyo daddy, Tao cudah becal jadi tidak akan telcedak."Bantah Tao sambil terus melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat.

"Yack! Kau ini bagaimana? Kau pikir kalau sudah besar tak bisa tersedak apa?" Tanya Kris mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Pabboya! Kan daddy cendili waktu itu yang bilang kalau daddy cudah becal jadi daddy tidak akan telcedak. Daddy bilang Tao cudah becalkan? Jadi Tao tidak akan telcedak." Kris yang mendengarnya pun langsungsweatdropdengan statement .

"Huuuuh… terserah kau saja panda jelek!"

"Enak caja mengataiku panda jelek! Dacal naga mecum!" semprot Tao yang langsung membuat Kris kaget bahkan hampir saja jantungan.

"Yack! Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu hah?"

"Tao pelnah dengal Chami juci dan Kyu juci memanggil daddy cepelti itu." Kata Tao dengan polosnya.

'Awas kau hyung! kau sudah membuat anakku mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku.' Batin Kris kesal. Apa-apaan itu Taoie nya dengan berani mengatai dirinya mesum. Mesum bagaimana? Menikmati tubuh Taoie nya saja belum. 'Hentikan pikiran yadongmu Kris! Dia anakmu sendiri!'

"Dady, tadi di cekolah yoona congcaenim belcelita kalau cetiap anak pasti memiliki umma. Appa, apa Tao juga punya umma?" pertanyaan polos Tao sontak membuat Kris kaget dan membuyarkan lamunan joroknya tentang anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, Kris sudah benar-benar menghapus nama Jessica dari hidupnya. Ia tak pernah mengungkit tentang Jesica dihadapan Tao.

"Ten-tentu saja Tao juga punya umma." Jawab Kris singkat. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Tao tak memiliki umma, tetapi ia tak mau melihat anak semata wayangnya itu bersedih.

"Aciiiiiik… Tao kila Tao tak punya umma. Lalu dimana umma cekalang appa?" tanya Tao dengan antusiasnya. Kris benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia tak ingin membahas tentang Jessica, bagaimanapun juga yeoja itu yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

"Maafkan appa Taoie. Tapi bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang hal itu?"

"Kenapa appa? Tao kan juga pingin cepelti cehun yang celalu caja membanggakan ummanya. Pokoknya Tao pingin ketemu umma!"

"Appa bilang tidak sekarang Tao! Kau mau membantah appa?" bentak Kris yang mulai terbawa emosi. Ia pikir memang inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Tao. 'Lagi pula tak ada yang bisa kau banggakan dari yeoja brengsek yang telah melahirkanmu Tao.' Batin Kris.

Tao yang mendengar bentakan appanya mulai takut dan menurut. Bagaimanapun juga appa nya benar-benar seorang yang keras dan ringan tangan. Ia takut kalau appanya akan memukulnya lagi.

.

.

Tao sedang merenung dikamarnya sendirian. Namja kecil ini masih memikirkan kejadian di taman bermain tadi dimana ia menanyakan tentang ummanya. Jujur, ntah mengapa Tao sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan keberadaan sang umma. Hanya saja ia terlalu kesal dengan Sehun temannya yang selalu bercerita tentang ummanya yang pintar memasak, jadi Tao ingin tau juga apa ummanya juga pintar memasak seperti ummanya Sehun.

"Belum tidur baby?" Tubuh Tao terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara appanya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Yack, daddy babbo! Kau mengagetkanku." Kesal Tao sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Mian baby, appa tak bermaksud begitu. Kenapa panda appa belum tidur eum? Apa perlu apa temani?" Kris duduk diranjang Tao dan membelai surai hitam anaknya dengan lembut.

"Tao tidak bica tidul daddy, temani Tao!" Kris pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan Tao, menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal Tao. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk anaknya posesif seakan anaknya akan kabur jika tak ia peluk.

"Daddy~" panggil Tao

"Heum?"

"Kenapa daddy cayang cekali pada Tao?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa Tao tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu heum?" heran Kris sambil menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut anaknya itu.

"Tao hanya pingin tau. Daddy hanya pelu menjawab peltanyaan Tao."

"Tentu saja daddy amat sangat menyayangi Tao karena hanya Tao lah harta paling berharga milik daddy. Tao itu seperti malaikatnya daddy, daddy tak bisa hidup tanpa Tao." Jawab Kris sambil terus menciumi pucuk kepala Tao.

"Tao juga cangat menyayangi daddy, dan Tao juga tak bica hidup kalau tanpa daddy." Tao menaikkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kris singkat. Kris pun terbelalak kaget karena perilaku tiba-tiba dari aegyanya ini.

"Tao celing melihat Cehun dan Luhan hyung melakukan itu cetelah bilang cayang." Tao yang mengerti akan kekagetan Kris pun member tahunya kalau ia hanya menirukan kebiasaan HunHan couple, sahabatnya di kindergarten.

"Jangan suka meniru perbuatan tak baik seperti itu Taoie." Larang Kris menasihati anaknya yang kelewat polo situ.

"Memangnya kenapa daddy? Kata Kyu juci kalau menyayangi ceceolang ya kita halus menciumnya." Kris menghela nafas berat karena lagi-lagi tetangganya nya yang evil itu berhasil mencemari pikiran anaknya.

"Berapa kali appa harus bilang padamu kalau jangan dengarkan omongan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun itu selalu salah Tao." Kris mencoba menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada anaknya, ia tak mau Kyuhyun selalu mengotori pikiran anaknya. Kris takut kalau suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun malah mengajak Taoie nya untuk menonton DVD yadong.

"Memangnya apa calahnya kalau Tao mencium daddy?" tanya Tao.

"Karena kau hanya akan membuat daddy horny Tao." Jawab Kris keceplosan. 'kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Babboya kau Wufan!' batin Kris nelangsa.

"Hah? Holni itu apa daddy? Hoaaaam….."

'Mati kau Wufan! Bagaimana aku akan menjawabnya? Aduuuuh… ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun hyung.' biarlah Kris berperang dengan batinnya karena bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada baby pandanya. Sementaraitu, tanpa Kris sadari Tao sudah pergi kealam mimpinya dan melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Tao bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan merasakan kalau kaki dan sebagian tubuhnya basah. Sepertinya Tao kecil kita mengompol.

"Aduuuuuh…. Kenapa bacah ya? Pelacaan kemalin malam Tao cudah pelgi pipis." Bingung Tao kecil. Tak lama kemudian namja yang tidur di sebelah Tao pun ikut terbangun karena merasakan tidurnya terusik.

'Eh, kenapa basah? Matilah aku! Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan bermimpi sedang melakukan itu dengannya saja membuatku seperti ini.' Batin Kris horror. Ia benar-benar takut ketahuan mengompol oleh Tao. Bisa-bisa Tao menyebarkannya dengan polosnya.

"Dad-daddy… maafin Tao kalena Tao cudah mngompol tadi malam." Kris kini benar-benar kaget karena ia tak menyangka kalau Tao akan mengira kalau itu ompol miliknya.

Karena bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Kris pun menyembunyikan kalau ia lah yang mengompol bukan Tao.

"Daddy memaafkanmu kok baby. Lain kali jangan mengompol lagi ne?"

"he'um daddy." Jawab Tao singkat. Kris pun menggendong Tao ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh Tao dari sperma nya tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, kalau ini lanjutnya kelamaan. Soalnya akunya lagi sibuk ngurusin berkas-berkas pindahan dari kampus ku. Tapi aku tetep akan ngusahain buat nyelesain fanfic ini sebelum aku pergi ke Qingdao.

Maaf kalau pendek banget. Aku usahain biar update lebih cepat deh.

Makasih banget yang udah review di chap kemarin dan mendukung cerita ini.

Aku minta review nya lagi dong biar semangat nglajutinnya.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa Review ya.

Review kalian adalah semangat untukku melanjutkan ff ini.

So, Review Pliss…..


End file.
